Sin título
by Loyle
Summary: Esta es mi historia de amor sin amor, llena de cursilerías y bajas autoestimas. Simplemente eso, un pequeño relato de mi vida sin título ni capítulo. Albus S. Potter.


Autora: Loyle

Pareja: Albus S.P./Scorpius M.

Raiting: T

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, y nunca lo será.

Resumen: Esta es mi historia de amor sin amor, llena de cursilerías y bajas autoestimas. Simplemente eso, un pequeño relato de mi vida sin título ni capítulo. Albus S. Potter.

Nota: Espero que les guste. Escrito para un petición en kinky_meme, hace más de un año. Al fin saliendo a la luz. Sin betear, todo es mi culpa

* * *

><p><strong>Sin título<strong>

En estos momentos como odiaba mi sangre Weasley, no me avergonzaba, simplemente odiaba los genes –malditos genes- se habían empeñado a darme lo peor de la familia

Siempre he pensado que tengo lo peor familia, en cambio de mi hermano James, siempre ha sido el "guapo", con su cuerpo perfecto lleno de músculos y su pelo rojizo que se ve más radiante que el sol, a diferencia del mío que parece un nido de pájaros mal hecho, ¿Qué más puede pedir? (con todo eso no era extraño que toda la escuela estuviera tras él).

Viéndome al espejo lo compruebo, no tengo nada de bueno en mi cuerpo. Tengo el pelo hecho un completo desastre, regalo de mi padre igual que mis ojos verdes, ni que decir de mis lentes. Pero lo que más me frustra es mi estómago salido y nada formado, todo gracias a los bocadillos de mi madre y su manía por engordarnos cada verano que vamos a la casa – ¡maldita sean tus costumbres abuela!-.

Para variar, después de todos mis problemas existenciales, mi vida ha empeorado con los pasos de los años, cómo si tener un hermano que parece modelo no fuera suficiente debo soportar tener una hermana que más que humana es una muñeca de porcelana -en lo personal creo que es una zanahoria andante-.

Para terminar de joderla quede en Ravenclaw, no como mi queridos hermanos los Gryffindor's ideales, y la cereza del pastel es que: soy gay, para variar mi novio-amigo, -ese problema existencial es otro tema-, es la persona menos esperada… sí señoras y señores, mi novio es el mismísimo hijo de Draco Malfoy, el guapísimo Scorpius Malfoy, después de mi descripción no pregunten como es que fui a quedar con él.

Bueno, ya que se interesan tanto, se los contaré a mí manera, y no quiero nada de quejas ¿entendido? Aquí vamos; todo empezó en los baños de prefectos una noche cualquiera -no hay nada de romanticismo se los aviso desde ahorita- me estaba bañando en una de las regaderas, la cual es la última para que así nadie me vea al entrar o salir, cuando llegó Scorpius gritando y maldiciendo a todo objeto/persona que estuviera frente a él, así que salí como buen amigo a platicar con él, claro no sin antes taparme como es debido, debo aclarar que Scorpius y yo llevábamos un buen tiempo de amistad (dos personas con traumas se unen muy rápido, créanmelo), hasta que llego uno de esos momentos incómodos, esos de película, el cual llevo una cosa a la otra, no queda más que decir que ese día terminamos bien pajeados y satisfechos, yo con la autoestima hasta los cielos.

¡Hey! No todos los días el chico más guapo de tu casa saca su lado gay y se hecha un "ayudadita" contigo, menos con alguien regordete como yo.

Así fue como termine de novio con él, algo que le agradezco a Merlín y todas las deidades habidas y por haber, aunque siga sin comprenderlo como ustedes. Aunque no hemos pasado más allá de un toqueteo por aquí y otro por allá y no por él, sino por mí, créanme que no es fácil mostrarme ante él con mi panza aguada y mi cuerpo con mucha falta de músculos formados, todavía me abrumo con toda su belleza y personalidad, es increíble lo bello y poderoso que se puede ver incluso cuando está todo sudado y lleno de lodo después de un entrenamiento de Quidditch, solo de pensarlo mi "amiguito" hace aparición en busca de una visión para él.

Es más en estos momentos sé que está entrando al cuarto, según él sigilosamente.

—Sé que estás ahí, Scorpius—le digo tapándome con una bata de baño— podría saber que estas cerca, ya te he dicho que no te bañes tanto en ese perfume que alguien te podría rastrear a kilómetros.

Al voltearme lo encuentro ahí parado, recargado sobre el dosel de mi cama, como si la vida le valiera, con esa pose de modelo (reprime pensamientos, piensa en algo feo). Tiene esa sonrisa en la cara, la que me hace sentir un vació en el estómago y hace que toda la sangre se me vaya a una parte en especial.

—Hola, Scorpius. ¿Cómo estás? Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Albus. ¿Qué quieres que te de un beso de bienvenida, Albus? —ruedo los ojos y él suelta una carcajada— Con mucho gusto, no tienes por qué rogar—dice mientras se acerca y me toma por las cintura, no puedo evitar respingar por el contacto, y me da un pequeño beso—¿Qué quieres otro, Albus? Por mí no hay ningún problema— susurra contra mí mejilla y comienza a repartir besos sobre mi rostro.

No puedo evitar dejarme perderme en sus besos, en la sensación de sus manos empezar acariciar mi cuerpo sobre la bata, solo puedo limitarme a cerrar los ojos. Sus besos bajan de mi mejilla a mi boca y no puedo evitar soltar un gemido, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría?, al sentir su lengua invadir mi boca, no puedo evitarlo y dirijo mis manos hacia su pelo, sintiéndolo entre mis manos. Todo en él es tan perfecto.

Siento una de sus manos colarse entre mi bata hasta hacer contacto con mi piel, mientras profundiza más el beso- si eso es posible-, su mano fría provoca que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo y otro gemida salga de mi boca.

—Albus, te juro que eres un jodido caliente— susurra contra mi labios, juntando nuestras frente.

Comienza a repartir besos sobre mi cuello y sus manos ascienden hasta el principio de mi bata empujándola fuera de mis hombros, el frío me regresa a la realidad y no tardo en alejarme de Scorpius.

Inmediatamente bajo la mirada al piso, apretando la bata fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. La sola idea que Scorpius me vea desnudo me aterroriza, el hecho que descubra como me veo sin ropa, sin algo con que taparme, hace que me ponga a temblar. La sola idea que se aleje de mí con su rostro reflejando asco es mi mayor temor.

—¿Albus? —me pregunta acercándose de nuevo a mí.

Sin pensarlo doy otro paso atrás. Mis miedos y complejos me invaden rápidamente.

—Yo…tengo que bañarme. Te veo…—digo atropelladamente dirigiéndome al baño sin mirarlo. Al pasar a su lado su mano apresa mi brazo, se me olvidaba que estoy tratando con un Malfoy y que nunca se les deja hablando solo -se dan cuenta lo estupido que soy-.

— ¿Me podrías decir que es lo que te pasa?—Dice peligrosamente, puedo notarlo en su tono de voz—. Y no me digas las excusas de siempre, Albus. Estoy cansado de esto, cada vez que trato de…¿Te molestó, Albus? ¿Te cansaste de mí?-pregunta jalándome por los brazos parándome frente a él.-…¿O es que te aburriste de mí?…

Puedo notar la desesperación en su voz, lo conozco mejor que nadie, quisiera gritarle que no es él, que todo en él es perfecto, que si no sigo con esto es por el miedo a que me tenga asco, el ver la decepción en sus ojos, no lo soportaría.

—Por favor, Albus. Dime, o es que…¿Te gusta otra persona? —susurra bajando su mirada.— Por qué si es así solo tienes que decirme y me haré a un lado, Albus.

Siento mis ojos agrandarse, simplemente no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo, es lo más loco y errante que me ha dicho alguien en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? ¿Cómo puede llegar a creer que cambiaría a alguien por él? La desesperación me invade, el solo pensar que se puede alejar de mí, que puedo llegar a perderlo…

—No eres tú, Scorpius. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado pero…—mi voz se atora, es la primera vez que se lo diré a alguien—no puedo soportar la idea de que me veas, ya sabes …desnudo, me da miedo—mi tono cada vez va bajando hasta hacerse inexistente.

—¿Miedo de qué, Albus? No debes de tener…

—Entiende, Scorp. Tengo miedo a tu reacción, miedo a que al verme te alejes de mí con el asco reflejado en tu cara. A que me veas como soy realmente, una persona llena de grasa y sin ninguna gracia. Miedo a perderte. ¡¿No entiendes todo el miedo que tengo a perderte, Scorp? —Grito, apretando cada vez más la bata entre mis manos— Soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado. Podrías estar con quien desees pero en cambio estas aquí, conmigo, y…no te merezco, realmente no.

Siento mi corazón palpitar rápidamente, no puedo creer que lo haya dicho, simplemente no. Scorpius se encuentra parado frente a mí, sin ningún gesto en la cara, simplemente mirándome, tratando de ver más allá de mí -puedo sentirlo-y no puedo soportarlo. Doy la vuelta, otra vez en dirección al baño, pero antes de darme cuenta Scorpius apresa mi muñeca con su mano.

—¡Scorpius! —grito, cayendo sobre una cama. — ¿Pero qué…

—Quiero que te quede algo muy claro—dice subiendo sobre mis caderas mientas saca su varita colocando hechizos alrededor— por nada del mundo te dejaría, date cuenta lo que siento por ti, y menos sentiría asco. Eres lo más bellos que existe— recita deshaciendo el nudo de mi bata— y no me importan los demás, solo me interesas tú, solamente tú, Albus.

Un hueco crece en mí con cada palabra, miles de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo y -aunque suene cursi y de niña- "las maripositas" hacer de las suyas en mi estómago. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi cara, todo es tan perfecto.

La bata de baño va desapareciendo lentamente de mi cuerpo, la mirada de Scorpius está sobre mí, pero por primera vez aguantó mi vergüenza. Me levantó un poco para permitir que la quite por completo, al instante cierro los ojos -sé que he dicho todo pero aun así no puedo evitar que el miedo recorra mi mente-. La mirada de Scorpius recorre mi cuerpo. Por primera vez estoy completamente desnudo frente alguien.

—Abre los ojos, Albus, por favor—me pide—quiero ver tus ojos. Necesito que me veas- me quita los lentes y con sus pulgares acaricia mis mejillas.

Con mi poca valentía abro lentamente los ojos y lo veo sobre mí con una gran sonrisa en la cara y con esa mirada que me hace derretir en menos de un segundo, esa que no hacen falta palabras para saber todo lo que me quiere decir, todo lo que siente en esos momentos.

—Scorpius—gimo bajito.

Se acerca a mí, sus manos suben por mis costados, acariciando todo lo que hay a su paso, me da un pequeño beso sobre la frente, y es todo lo que necesito para rendirme y dejarme caer en todas las sensaciones que me invaden. Caer completamente rendido a él.

Dirijo mis manos hacia su playera y jalándola la hago desaparecer de su cuerpo para dejar a la vista su hermoso abdomen, nada exagerado ni fuera de lo común, simplemente perfecto. Alzo mis manos hasta acariciarlo, siento que mi piel se quema al contacto, lo recorro lentamente disfrutando cada pedazo que descubro, y entonces escucho, el sonido más bello del mundo, un gemido saliendo de su boca, haciendo que mi razón desaparezca para darle paso completo a mi deseo.

—Amo tus manos, Al, la forma y textura que tienen—dice Scorpius entre gemidos—la forma en que me acarician.— toma una de mis manos entre la suya dirigiéndola a su mejilla hasta llevarla a su boca, sacando su lengua comienza a lamerla lentamente, puedo verlo recorrer mis dedos para después meterlos a su boca y succionarlos.

Suelta mi mano para hacer el mismo ritual con la otra, la imagen hace que suelte sonidos que nunca creí poder hacer, el ver su lengua recorrer cada uno de mis dedos, su saliva escurrir entre ellos, hace que no lo pueda soportar más. Simplemente no puedo.

Lo tomo por los hombros pegándome completamente a él. Su imagen me impacta, su pelo cayendo sobre su cara, su tórax desnudo, y esa mirada de deseo en sus ojos -no puedo creer que esa imagen sea por mí, toda para mí-. No puedo resistirme y ataco su cuello, repartiendo besos junto con pequeñas mordidas sobre esté, haciendo que pequeños gruñidos salgan de su garganta.

—Eres lo más bellos que he visto.—suelta Scorpius tomando uno de mis pezones con su boca, haciendo sentir cosas que nunca me imaginé, dándole tortura con sus dientes y lenguas, toda mi piel se eriza. Sus manos acarician mi torso, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Solo puedo cerrar los ojos mientras suelto un coro de gemidos.

Su mano desciende acariciando todo a su paso, hasta llegar a mis rizos negros, con su manos juega con ellos, siento mi corazón detenerse por un momento. Sigue bajando hasta llegar a mi pene, ya completamente erecto, cierro los ojos sin darme cuenta, solo dejándome sentir. Lo toma entre su mano dándole pequeñas caricias con sus dedos, me muerdo el labio tratando de reprimir el grito que amenaza por salir de mi boca, para después abrirla tratando de tomarlo todo.

Muerdo más fuerte al sentir la lengua de Scorpius recorrer mi abdomen mientras su mano sube y baja sobre mi erección, el oxígeno empieza a faltarme y mi corazón cada vez se acelera más, son demasiadas las emociones. Su caricia se acelera, el aire se vuelve casi nulo, abro la boca dejando salir un conjunto de gritos, con su manos hace presión sobre la cabeza de mi pene haciendo que grite como loco, mientras su lengua juega dentro de mi ombligo.

Mi mundo se empieza a reducir a las caricias, todo lo que puedo hacer es sentir.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te deseo tal y como eres, no me importa lo que pienses. Entiende que para mí eres perfecto— susurra Scorpius acelerando su manos—.Deseo verte desnudo para mí todos los días, quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Quiero acariciar todo tu cuerpo. Deseo hacerte mío, Albus. Solo mío.

Cada palabra penetra mi mente, haciendo estragos que nunca olvidaré, y es todo lo que necesito. Me dejo ir, el mundo desaparece para mí, lo único que puedo hacer es sentir a Scorpius sobre mí. Dejo salir todo lo que tengo dentro.

Me quedo tirado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Todas las emociones dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Era la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida -con esto haría un patronus que envidiaría cualquiera-. Me siento capaz de lograr todo, de vencer a cualquiera…de ser la persona más bella del mundo.

—¿Albus? —escucho a Scorpius preguntar mientras reparte pequeños besos sobre mi cara.- ¿Estas bien?

La sola pregunta hace que se me dibuje una sonrisa en la cara. Abro lentamente los ojos, pequeñas bolas de colores nublan un poco mi visión, su rostro se encuentra frene al mío, con una gran sonrisa en él.

—Mejor que nunca…—mi voz sale un poco rasposa, efectos de gritar como loco.

Se tira sobre mí para besarme, un beso lento cargado de muchos sentimientos. Una mano acaricia mi pelo. Todo es tan perfecto.

—Me alegro—dice recostándose en mi pecho—y espero que te quede claro lo que siento por ti.—me rodea con sus brazos, abrazándome fuertemente. Lo envuelvo entre los míos, tratando de trasmitirle mi respuesta. Dejo un pequeño beso en su frente y me acerco a su oído.

—Creo que tenemos que solucionar tu "problemita", Scorp—susurró acunando su erección.

—Nunca me habías dicho algo tan acertado, Al—ronronea Scorpius con una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro.

Saben algo, en estos momentos podría pasearme desnudo frente a la escuela o salir a hacerles frente a mis hermanos, me siento capaz de todo y por primera vez da igual lo que piensen sobre mí -tengo la aceptación de la persona más importante-, pero pretendo hacer algo más interesante: aprender a follar como conejo con mi novio. Sí, es lo que siempre debí hacer.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Los comentarios no son esperados pero sí bien recibidos.<p> 


End file.
